


In Anor Londo

by MatchLight



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I, Dark Souls III
Genre: Crossover, Dialogue Heavy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchLight/pseuds/MatchLight
Summary: Time is convoluted. Lands of the past and the future crash into each other, shifting the very fabrics of reality.The Ashen One found himself in Anor Londo, but the sun has yet to set.
Relationships: Chosen Undead & Ashen One
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	In Anor Londo

**Author's Note:**

> A quick and short piece to get this idea out there.  
> DS1 and DS3 crossover.

The city was... different. Somehow, in the time between dying to Aldrich's storm of arrows and being brought back to life by the bonfire, Anor Londo had changed. The Ashen One looked up to the sky and could not recall the last time he had seen a day as bright and as golden as it was now. The sun sat high above as if it was only mid afternoon. The sandstone pavement beneath him shone with a brilliant sheen, and for a second, he questioned his memories of an eternal twilight. 

Even the bonfire next to him burned hotter than he remembered. The flames were more energetic, lapping at the sword in the pit. He walked to the railing of the bridge and peered below, and was surprised to see not the clustered architectures of Irithyll, but instead, grand spires and cathedrals, not unlike the one he where he was standing below. 

Where was he now? Certainly no longer in the kingdom of Lothric. And yet this was undeniably Anor Londo. Except everything was so foreign to him and so warm. Perhaps somehow the bonfire made a mistake? And that the fabrics of reality had shifted and stretched but left him behind?

He was startled out of his thoughts by the grinding of stones as the spiral staircase behind him turned. He drew out his sword as he watched the contraption ascend, careful of any hostile entities. 

Instead, he spotted a knight standing on the landing, wearing Astoran armour, slowly being brought to his level by the turning stairs. Another animated pile of ash perhaps, seeking out the Lords. Hopefully, this traveller would be less confused than he was and would be able to answer his questions. 

"Traveller!" He called out, still with his sword unsheathed, unsure of the stranger's intentions.

The knight turned and waved at him as the stairs stopped in place, "Not a hollow I see, that is a relief!" 

The Ashen One put away his sword, the stranger seemed to be friendly. "Do not worry," he put his hand up in a carefree wave, "I do not bear the curse so I will not turn on you."

He had heard many stories about the Darksign and had of course seen its twisted products along his travels. A foul thing that was, to be an undead and to be hollow, destined to lose one's mind and to shed every bit of their human nature. How unfortunate, that on top of this endless cycle of death and rebirth, to be a bearer of the curse. 

The stranger laughed, "You jest my friend, but I appreciate your optimism, even if it comes from your denial."

"I am serious, I do not mingle with folks from Londor."

"You are alive now," the stranger shook his head, his tone unbelieving, "and standing beside a bonfire. I see your bottle of Estus by your belt. What more do I need to say?"

The Ashen One sighed. The person in front of him was strange indeed. And he had trouble figuring out if he was only bantering with him or if he was just annoyingly stubborn. "It matters not," he waved dismissively, "Let us speak about the issues at hand. We are in Anor Londo are we not?"

"Yes. That is true, what issues do you speak of?"

"Well... Does this city look strange to you? The sun is so bright and warm. And Irithyll is nowhere to be seen."

The stranger was silent for a while, the Ashen One couldn't read his expression behind the helmet, "I cannot say, I'm afraid," He eventually answered, "For I do not know of this Irithyll that you speak of." 

"How could you not? How did you arrive here if not passing by the Pontiff?"

"The Pontiff? Of which Church? I arrived here by some pale winged beasts, they carried me here from that awful Sen's fortress. And then I came from the bonfire behind us, over the rising platform, with the Firekeeper."

"The Firekeeper? At Firelink?"

"Nay," the Ashen One could hear the confused frown in the stranger's voice, "She is a knight, Loyal to the Darkmoon." 

"I do not understand, our travels are so different... It is as if we are from worlds apart, and coming across each other here at this conjoined point where our realities meet!" 

The stranger laughed, mirth coloured his voice, "Hear this, fellow traveller, and do not fret. A dear friend once told me that time here is convoluted. Worlds of the past and worlds of the future are intertwined. It seems that our fates had brought us here together. Perhaps we can help each other with the task ahead?"

"Of course," The Ashen One stood a little straighter, mind already focused on the task, "Saint Aldrich is a tough foe, and refuses to listen to my persuasions, but with your help I'm sure -"

The stranger made a frustrated noise and cut him off, "Ah, our worlds are more different than I had thought. I believe in front of us, before the princess' chamber, the cathedral is guarded by two unyielding obstacles, one of them is the captain of Gwyn's knights, a legendary dragon slayer, and the other an executioner."

The Ashen One shook his head, "What purpose do you come here then? If not to seek out the Lords of Cinder, and he is not here?"

"I do not seek any Saints or Cinder Lords. I am here in the Land of the Gods as a pilgrim." The stranger said, his posture tall and proud, "I am on a quest for the Princess and the Lordvessel, in order to become the successor of her Father, Lord Gwyn. In short, I am to link the fire."

The Ashen One stared at the stranger in front of him, first in shock at his grand statements but then scoffing in disbelief, "Link the fire? Something like that is not a task for our kind. Best if we play messenger, and leave the rekindling to the Lords." 

"You speak of some lords as if they are so great and grand, and yet, I know not of any lords that fit your narrative." The stranger shook his head and sighed, "I will not blame you for your doubts, I know I look like I am of little importance, but at least pretend to have faith in me. I was chosen after all."

"Chosen by whom?"

"By the Kingseeker himself, Sage Frampt."

Another unfamiliar name and title. This entire experience was very strange and surreal to him. All he wanted to do now was to rest at the bonfire and hope it would take him back to somewhere familiar. Even if the world he existed in was deteriorating and ruined, at least it was a world that he knew. 

"I think I will rest here," The Ashen One said after a pause of silence, "We search for very different things, and I believe we are not much help to each other. This is where we will part. You will continue on your journey and I will try to return to my world."

"Very well then, may the sun guide your way. Best of luck to you and your quest."

"And the same to you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry that this is unpolished, but this idea wont leave me alone XDD


End file.
